


She's Always a Woman to Me

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genfic for Crys whereby dinner with his friends and Seira doesn't go quite according to plan. Spawned from <a href="http://uwasako.livejournal.com/56835.html">this wonderful rumour</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Always a Woman to Me

Introducing Seira to his friends isn't something Yamapi's ever been particularly worried about - he thinks she's wonderful, so he knows they'll like her - it's just not something he's really gotten around to yet. It's hard enough finding time in their schedule's to see _each other_ , let alone anyone else too. So when the time finally comes, when they finally all have time to get together, it's with great glee that he invites her, too.

"Bring a friend?" He asks more than says to her, "I don't want you to feel awkward."

She laughs and pushes him, but when she arrives, it's with the one he recognises from the photos as Abi. Jin and Yuu have already taken over the couch and the remote, flicking between channels so they can argue over the hottest celebrities and try to work out the code to get free porn at the same time. Since asking for beer, they've pretty much ignored Yamapi since they arrived, and watching them is more entertaining than choosing take-out on his own, so when Seira kisses his cheek and brandishes shopping bags at him with a grin, he assumes he's been demoted from 'boyfriend' to 'chef'. Then _she_ starts taking out the appliances and Abi empties the shopping bags on the counter, and he starts to fear for his health.

"Are you su-" he'd started, but she'd given him The Look and brandished one of the larger knives his mother had bought that he'd never used in his face, and he hadn't stuck around to see what she'd do with it.

Although the female presence hadn't distracted his friends from their quest, the smell of food cooking had. He'd tried to warn them, really he had, but they've never listened to him - not until Jin returns with a nasty looking substance in his hair and a dejected look on his face. Yuu thinks he can do better, and stands with a confident smirk. There's murmured voices for a moment, then a gasp and a yelp, before he's back too, a ragged hole in his shirt and a red handprint on his cheek. The shit-eating grin is still there, though, and he flops back down on the sofa with a smug, "She wants me."

Yamapi hopes he doesn't mean Seira.

After half an hour and no burning smell or unfortunate smashing, Yamapi relaxes enough to steal the remote back and turn over to something more suitable for female viewing. The best he can find is a rerun of one of Yuu's dramas, so he turns the television off. His friend's head is quite big enough, thank you. They whine pathetically, but then there's a shout from the kitchen about setting the table, and Jin scrambles like a man possessed to his feet to clear it off. Yamapi doesn't think he wants to know what went on in his kitchen tonight.

Eventually, they are seated, and dinner is served.

Yamapi looks down as his plate is placed in front of him, and thinks it's a credit to his acting skills that he keeps his amusement down to a heavy gulp and twinkling eyes.

Yuu doesn't find it quite so easy, and there's a short, slightly maniacal sound from his side of the table before he shoves his fist into his mouth.

Their amusement doesn't go unnoticed, and Abi looks a little hurt while Seira just glares. Yamapi gives her a reassuring smile, and her feathers appear to smooth over a little, then Jin sees what he's been served.

The strangled sound that comes from his throat is something Yamapi wishes he could have recorded and set as his mail notifier.

"Is something wrong, Akanishi-kun?" Seira asks, taking her seat.

Jin swallows thickly. "What... What is this?"

"Stuffed eggplant," she answers obliviously, "My gran gave me this great recipe and I wanted to try it."

"Oh." Jin says, and his voice cracks. Yuu chokes on his beer, and Yamapi coughs.

The girls look between them all, then at each other, and shrug as one. Yamapi thinks it's sort of creepy, but they don't ask anything else, so he busies himself testing to see if the food is edible.

Seira sees him prodding at it, and raises an eyebrow.

Yamapi grins innocently and starts eating, praying to whoever will listen that he makes it through the meal alive.

Surprisingly, it's not bad - most likely Abi's handiwork. He catches Yuu's eye, and licks his lips. Yuu grins and flashes a surreptitious thumbs-up around his knife.

"Mmm," he moans exaggeratedly, "This tastes rea~lly good, ne?"

Yuu crows gleefully, and Jin sets his jaw, "Shut up."

"Yeah, and it's really big, too!" Yuu adds, swallowing, “Size is definitely important.”

“This,” Jin glares and stabs at the food with feeling, “This is me killing you. Slowly.”

The girls share a Look.

Yamapi wishes he’d paid more attention so he could decipher more than the _Keep-doing-that-and-you-will-never-have-children_ Look.

Jin just stares at his plate, wilting around the edges and seeming torn between throwing the food at Yuu and praying the floor will open up beneath him.

-

The next morning, Jin gets a message.

> Jin,
> 
> Sorry about dinner,
> 
> I’m sure your eggplant is just lovely,
> 
> Seira

 

 

Jin deletes the message without replying.

-

It’s during the cleanup that he finds it.

There’s a bag still sitting on the counter, beneath the debris left from dinner preparations. Inside it, Yamapi finds the magazine.

There’s a giggle from the front room, and his phone vibrates.

_How did we do?_

Yamapi grins, glancing over the breakfast bar to where Seira’s curled up on his sofa, phone poised in her hand.

_Perfectly_ , he mails back.

His girlfriend is a sneaky, conniving little minx. And that is why he loves her.


End file.
